Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 14 Jonah Hex much
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: Blue Beetle and Pink Arrow help out the Spies to take down Captain Hays from kidnapping the celebrities from the academy awards. In the main plot: The Spies team up with Vigilante and the Fly Trap Kid (aka Victor Vlanderfleet) to help Jonah Hex take down Quintin Turnbull and his present day family members.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 14 Johan Hex Much

In the Teaser: All of the celebrates are all gathered tonight at the academy awards where everyone is watching at home, as the celebrates all sit down to their seat. Helen Marks come out from the currents. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Helen Marks

Hello everyone and welcome to the 88th academy awards, before we begin the ceremony I would like to show you a clip of all of the films that are nominated this year.

The Projector come out from the ceiling and all of sudden a video of Captain Hays come up on the screen.

Captain Hays

Hello my famous celebrates.

All of a sudden all of the celebrates gotten trapped in their chairs and struggle to get out from their seat.

Captain Hays

Don't bought trying to escape you'll never escape?

Suddenly the two golden statues on the stage began to move and grab two of the celebrates.

Captain Hays

Now my robotic friends are going to take all of you to my place so you can hang out together, hahahahaha.

All of a sudden the Spies, Blue Beetle and Pink Arrow break through the glass ceiling and landed onto the stage.

Sam

Your Celebrity abduction ends hey Captain Hays.

Clover

Really Captain Hays you have to get a hobby or something.

Captain Hays

Well, well isn't those again and your with Blue Beetle and who are you.

Pink Arrow

The names Pink Arrow.

Captain Hays

You sound like someone I know of well it's good to meet you two.

Suddenly Two more Golden Stature robots break into the theater.

Captain Hays

Do you think that I shall give up my celebrity friends without a fight, boys kill them all?

Golden Statue robots punched down upon the spies, Blue Beetle and Pink Arrow, but they all back flip to dodge the attack.

Sam

Here's the plan Alex, Clover you two free the celebrities, Blue Beetle, Pink Arrow you two find Captain Hays, I'll take on the robots.

Clover and Alex uses their Laser Firing Robotic Humming Birds to free all of the celebrities from their seats.

Alex

Laser Cutting Robotic Humming Birds to the rescue.

Clover and Alex releases the Humming Birds. All of the Humming Birds the hand cups from the celebrities seats and all of the celebrities broke free and ran towards the exit, but suddenly one of the Golden Statue Robots block the exit, but Blue Beetle chopped the robot's arm off.

Pink Arrow

Good work my Blue Boy

Blue Beetle

Thank you PA and now to find Captain Hays.

Pink Arrow pulls out her signal tracking arrow and track down Captain Hays's signal.

Pink Arrow

According to my arrow it looks like Captain Hays's signal is on the roof of the building next door to the theater.

Blue Beetle

Well what are we waiting for we have to stop him.

Pink Arrow and Blue Beetle exited the theatre from the second floor exit.

Sam pulls out her Light Saber Lipstick.

Sam

It's time to chop some bots.

Sam jumps into the air and slice and dice 2 of the Golden Statue Robots, causing them to explode.

Clover pulls out the Malfunction Sonic Wave Hair Dryer and activated and uses it to cause a sonic vibration to disrupt the programing of the Golden Statue Robots and causing them to shut down and fall to the floor.

Alex

Well looks like the robots are down and what about the Award show?

Sam

Let's deal with that latter, I hope the Blue Beetle and Pink Arrow got Captain Hays.

On the Rooftop of the building next door to the theater Captain Hays was mad of the Spies killing his robots and foiling his plan.

Captain Hays

Dam you Spies you won't hear the last of Captain Hays.

Suddenly Pink Arrow uses her Net Arrow to catch Captain Hays.

Pink Arrow

Captain Hays you have the right to remain silent.

Captain Hays

What I know you you're Stacy my cell neighbour, what happen to you.

Blue Beetle

Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking to.

Captain Hays

You have a boyfriend.

Pink Arrow shoots another arrow at Captain Hays, but this time filled with slime to shut his moth.

Pink Arrow

I had change Captain I had change.

In the Main Plot: in the 18th century after the Civil War Jonah Hex was riding on his horse during the night tracking down Quentin Turnbull and his posy. He shines his lantern into the distance and saw Quentin Turnbull and his posy riding towards a small town. He whipped the rains on his horse and they galloped to take down Turnbull. As he was catching up with him Quentin Turnbull pull out an enchanted stone and throw it at Jonah Hex and suddenly the rock flashes and Jonah Hex gotten sucked into the vortex.

Quentin Turnbull

See you letter Hex more like 100 years, Haahaahaa.

In the Present Day at the Spies Penthouse the mail man knocked at the front door with a big bag full of fan letters.

The Mailman

Delivery for Sam, Clover and Alex.

Sam came up to the screen door and opened it.

Sam

Holly Cow what's in the bag?

The Mailman

Looks like fan letter.

Clover

No way have you meant fan letters.

The Mailman

Yes Fan letters looks like you have a lot of fans who like you girls.

The Mailman pulls the bag into the Spies' penthouse and emitted the bag and all of the fan letters started to poor out.

Alex

Cool is this for us?

The Mailman

It shore is.

The Mailman left the Spies' Penthouse. And Clover started to open the letters.

Clover

OMG look at all of these letters that we got and the people started to notice us thanks you Justice League.

Alex

Totally the public totally knows us.

Sam

But with this happening to us we need to wear mask to hide our identifies.

Clover

What do you mean by that Sammy?

Sam

Well what happens if baddies escape from WOOHP and hunt us down.

Alex

Sammy relax we have the Justice League to help us with that.

Clover

And if those Baddie escape we can just simply put them back in jail.

Sam

Don't you understand with great power comes great responsibility, which comes with hiding your identity that's why we have to wear mask.

Clover and Alex

Fine.

All of a sudden the Spies gotten WOOHPed along with the letters too.

The Spies made it to Jerry's office and one of the letters fall on Jerry's deck and Jerry began to read it.

Jerry

Dear Spies, does your boss pay you after missions or you get you money in the mail, really fan letters.

Clover

Totally Since we partnered up with the Justice League we are being noticed.

Jerry

Yes and FYI WOOHP sends your paycheck in your bank accounts.

Vigilante

Well that answers that question.

Vigilante was leaning on the wall with the Fly Trap Kid.

Jerry

Girls you'll shall be teaming up with Vigilante and the Fly Trap Kid aka Victor Vlanderfleet.

Fly Trap Kid

Jerry you gave away my secret identity.

Alex

Victor is that you under the mask?

Fly Trap Kid took of his mask revealing Victor Vlanderfleet and Victor smiled seeing the girls again.

Sam

Hey Victor so you're the Fly Trap Kid?

Victor Vlanderfleet

Yes I am, I am teaming up with different Justice League Superheroes each week so I am like a sidekick for hire if you know want I mean.

Clover

That's cool of you teaming up with different superheroes, by the way the Cowboy outfit really goes with your sidekick name.

Victor Vlanderfleet

Thanks Clover.

Alex

By the way how is your mom doing at the WOOHP rehabilitation center?

Victor Vlanderfleet

Her first week went out great she really behaving and she's going to return to her old self again in no time.

Jerry

Speaking of that its mission time.

The Spies transform into the Spy suits, and Sam puts on a mask.

Jerry

What's with the mask?

Sam

Oh that because of all of the fan mail we are getting we have to be really carouses on your identities we don't want anyone to know who we are.

Jerry

Well that explains that, that is a good idea.

Clover and Alex

What.

Victor Vlanderfleet

I agree with Jerry on this one.

Clover and Alex put on their mask to hide their identities.

Vigilante

Now for the mission, the Fly Trap Kid and I want you to help with this.

Jerry

The Vigilante is right about this one it seems like there is a vortex in the middle of Nevada right next to Las Vegas.

Vigilante

Sweet we can go gabbling after the mission… What we can have fun after that right.

Jerry

We can deal with that latter but right now you two and the spies have to investigate and here are some gadgets to help you spies, today you'll need the Taster In a Box, the Invisibility Necklaces, the Bullet Proof Flower Shape Deflector Shields, Time period Location Scanner witch can any one of anything to see with time period where it came from.

Alex

Well I want to know where did you came from.

Jerry

I was born in the late 40's.

Victor Vlanderfleet

That answers that question.

Jerry

Yes it did, you'll also have the Malfunction Sonic Wave Hair Dryer, the Ice Mint Breath Mint, and the Exploding Flower Throwing Stars.

Jerry throw the Exploding Flower Throwing Stars at the spies, but the Spies catches the throwing stars before they explode. And Victor puts his Fly Trap Kid mask on again.

Jerry

Good Luck Spies, Vigilante and Victor

Fly Trap Kid

It's the Fly Trap Kid Jerry.

Jerry

I know and make me proud.

Jerry press a button to WOOHP the Spies, Vigilante and The Fly Trap Kid to Las Vegas.

As the Spies, Vigilante and the Fly Trap Kid made it to the outside of Las Vegas, they road on Horseback to the location. The Spies were on spate horses as for the Fly Trap Kid he ride on Vigilante's horse.

Clover

So Fly Trap Kid what powers do you got in store?

The Fly Trap Kid

Well I did gave Spike and Jaws powers, they both shoot hot seeds out from their moths and also the both spit acid and shoot thrones.

Alex

That is so cool of you giving your plant monster pets powers.

The Fly Trap Kid

Thanks, you know this is Fun it reminds me we I was 8 me and my mom go horseback riding at Sunnyside Farms.

Clover

You went to Sunnyside Farms I went to that place when I was your age.

Vigilante

We can talk about that letter but now we have a job to do.

Sam

Vigilante is right we have to get this mission done pronto.

Alex

All we need now are some cowgirl hats to match with our mask.

Clover

Totally we'll look like real cowgirls.

Sam

Hello we have a mission here.

The Spies, Vigilante and the Fly Trap Kids arrived at their destination. They got of their horses and see the raging vortex is still going. The Fly Trap Kid sees someone in the vortex and pointed it out.

Vigilante

Looks like the vortex is still active.

The Fly Trap Kid

And Look someone is in the vortex.

The Spies, Vigilante and The Fly Trap Kid saw that the man in the vortex got spitted out from the vortex and fly towards Las Vegas

Clover

Oh the man is flying towards Las Vegas

Sam

We have to go save him.

Vigilante

We'll take the horses again.

Alex

There is no time for that we have to use the Jet Pack Backpacks

The Spies grabbed Vigilante's hands and The Fly Trap Kid's hands and activated their Jet Pack Backpacks and blasted towards Las Vegas

Vigilante

Yee Ha this is fun, when will I get my own Jetpack?

Alex

You'll get one soon.

Sam

But Right now we have to find that person.

The Fly Trap Kid

It looks like he crash landed into the Big Winner Casino.

Clover

And that is where we are going to.

Sam

Come on.

The Spies, Vigilante and The Fly Trap Kid entered into the Big Winner Casino through the window.

As they entered inside of the Casino they see that Jonah Hex crashed landed into the Casino and thought that he is the man who was in the vortex.

Vigilante

Partner, Partner

Vigilante snapped his fingers to see if Jonah Hex wacks up.

Sam

No Dice looks like we he crashed landed into the Casino the crash blacked him out.

Alex

I'll use the Time period Location Scanner to see where he came from.

Alex scans Jonah Hex soon they found out that Jonah Hex came from 1865.

Fly Trap Kid

Wow looks like he is from the late 18th century possibly near the end of the Civil War.

Clover

I knew that.

Vigilante

How do you know that?

Clover

Because he is wearing bounty hunter cloths from 1865.

Sam

Good eye Clover

The Fly Trap Kid

It seems like the Vortex is some type of time traveling thing.

Alex

So he like travel from 1865 to the present day.

Suddenly Jonah Hex began to wake up.

Vigilante

Hey It looks like he is waking u.

All of a sudden Steam Powered Robots came out of nowhere. Jonah Hex picked himself up from the ground.

Jonah Hex

Look Out.

Jonah Hex throw his hatchet at one of the robots causing it to explode.

Alex

Hey thanks for the save.

Jonah Hex

Well then don't just stand there help me take down whatever these things are.

Vigilante pulls out his guns and started shooting at the robots. Fly Trap Kid uses Spike and Jaws to shoot acid at the robots and the spies jump kick at the robots breaking them into pieces, but all of a sudden the robots reassemble.

Sam

No way the robots are reassemble.

Jonah Hex rapid fired his guns at the robots

Jonah Hex

I don't know what is happening here but we have to put a stop to it.

Alex kicked two other robots and pulled out the Malfunction Sonic Wave Hair Dryer.

Alex

Say Hello to the Malfunction Sonic Wave Hair Dryer.

Alex uses the Malfunction Sonic Wave Hair Dryer to malfunction the robots but it didn't work.

Jonah Hex tackled one of the robots.

Alex

No way the Hair Dryer didn't work.

Vigilante keep shooting at the robots.

Vigilante

Looks like these robots are bullet proof.

Fly Trap Kid keep shooting acid at the robots but the acid slides off of them.

Fly Trap Kid

Looks like the acid isn't working either.

Clover

But not for the Exploding Flower Throwing Stars.

Clover throw the throwing stars at the robots, causing them to explode, but as the smoke cleared the robots aren't destroyed.

Clover

Ok first they are bullet proof, next they are acid proof.

Sam

And now they are bomb proof, what is up with these robots.

Jonah Hex picked up one of the robots and throw it at the other robots knocking them down.

Jonah Hex

Well we have to find out how to stop these and fast.

All of a sudden the robots started to retreat and blasted off into the sky.

Vigilante

Well there one way to get rid of robots.

Sam

Totally but why did they retreated.

Alex

And who is he.

Jonah Hex

I reamed the same thing to you guys, who are you are who are you working for?

Vigilante

Now Partner we can work things out you're a cowboy I'm a cowboy we can talk this out.

Clover

Totally and by the way did you heard about plastic surgery because look at your face?

Jonah Hex grabbed Clover by the neck and pulled her close to his face.

Jonah Hex

Who do you work for?

Clover

We just want to know who you are.

Jonah Hex

My name is Jonah Hex a bounty hunter and I am tracking down Quintin Turnbull.

Suddenly Jonah Hex gotten shocked by the Taser in a box used by Alex. He let go of Clover's neck and fall to the floor.

Alex

What he is freaking me out.

The Fly Trap Kid found something on the floor.

The Fly Trap Kid

Hey guys look what I found.

Sam

What is it Victor?

The Fly Trap Kid picked up the bronze label off from the floor.

Vigilante

It looks bronze.

Alex

But look what it said.

Sam

Property of Turnbull Inc.

Clover

Turnbull Inc. the robots might be from there.

Sam

I'll send this to Jerry.

Vigilante

But right now we have to bring our Wild Western Friend here to the Watch Tower to shine more light on him. This is Vigilante teleport us to the Watch Tower party for 6.

The Spies, Vigilante, The Fly Trap Kid and Jonah Hex all gotten teleported to the Watch Tower.

At the Watch Tower Jonah Hex was waking up in the medicine room where Stacy was waiting for him.

Stacy

Hello Sleepy Head and Welcome to the Justice League Watch Tower, my name is Stacy one of the interns of the Justice League.

Jonah Hex

Where am I?

Stacy

Well you're in the Medicine Room of the Justice League Watch Tower of the 21th century.

Jonah Hex

Wait what year is it?

Stacy

The Year is 2013

Jonah Hex

So I am far from home.

Meanwhile outside of the medicine room the Spies, Vigilante and The Fly Trap Kid told about Jonah Hex to Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman

So this Jonah Hex person came 148 years from the past right.

Clover

Totally

Alex

And he wanted to ask us about Quintin Turnbull.

The Fly Trap Kid

And we found this after the fight.

The Fly Trap Kid gave Superman the clue.

Sam

It looks like it belongs to Turnbull Inc. do you know something about that?

Batman

Yes I had heard about Turnbull Inc. it was founded by Quintin Turnbull the company after the Civil War.

Superman

It was a family company ran by Quintin Turnbull the first, then his son Quintin Turnbull the Second.

Wonder Woman

And now his Grandson Quintin Turnbull the third.

Vigilante

So looks like you know them already.

Sam

And now we have to found out from Jonah about Quintin Turnbull.

Jonah Hex walked out from the Medicine Room.

Jonah Hex

So you are the Justice League Stacy was talking to me about.

Superman

Yes we are.

Batman

And now it's time to tell about yourself and Turnbull.

Jonah Hex

Quintin Turnbull was a rich man of the old west, he had everything and he wanted more than that so he hired me to be his bounty hunter, but I refuse to have the job because of my family, so that made him mad so he killed my family.

The Spies

WHAT!

Jonah Hex

Yes he did, he dragged me outside and then one of his men throw a lantern inside of my home while my wife and son are tied up, he then burned a mark of his named onto the right side of my face, it had burn and scared my face, after that was over I had gone to an native tribe if they could make the scare go away, but it gave me more than that, when the natives try to heal my scare they gave me supernatural powers, they didn't get rid of my scare but they help me gain powers so I can track down Turnbull better and get my ravage, during that night I raced Turnbull down but suddenly he throw a rock at me and sucked me into a vortex and that is where I ended up here at your time.

Alex

I am so sorry for your lost.

Vigilante

But we'll help you take down Turnbull right guys.

The Spies and The Fly Trap Kid.

Right

Suddenly Alex's compowered ranged and she picked it up and it was Jerry.

Jerry

Spies I scanned the label and it was made at.

Batman

Turnbull Inc.

Jerry

Yes it is Batman how do you know?

Batman

Hello I am the world's greatest detective here.

Sam

Now Jerry did you fond the location were Turnbull Inc. is?

Jerry

Yes I did and it's located in the middle of Texas.

Sam

Good teleport us down there so we can speak with Turnbull.

Jonah Hex

What's teleport?

Moments later the Spies, Vigilante, The Fly Trap Kid and Jonah Hex were all teleported to Turnbull Inc. HQ.

Jonah Hex

Well that is teleporting.

Vigilante

I know it is kind of creepy when I got uses to it.

The Fly Trap Kid

Me too.

As they all gotten up close to the front door they notice that Turnbull Inc. was closed.

Clover

Closed how could a big industry by closed?

Alex

Well we have to return when it's open.

Sam

No way we're spies we can break into this place, Fly Tra Kid can Spike and Jaws make a hole into the glass door with their acid spit?

The Fly Trap Kid

Yes they can.

Spike and Jaws spitted their acid spit onto the glass door to make a hole into the glass door. The Spies, Vigilante, The Fly Trap Kid and Jonah Hex all entered into the main lobby of Turnbull Inc. After they are all inside suddenly solid steel doors slam down and trap the Spies, Vigilante, The Fly Tra Kid and Jonah Hex.

Quintin Turnbull

Jonah Hex it's so good to see you again.

All of a suddenly three giant steam powered robots came down from the ceiling. One of the robots revel to be Quintin Turnbull the third.

Clover

Quintin Turnbull the third.

The next one reveled to be Quintin Turnbull the second

Sam

Quintin Turnbull the second.

And the last one reveled to be the first Quintin Turnbull wearing a breathing mask and he was wicked old.

Jonah Hex

The original Quintin Turnbull.

Quintin Turnbull

It's kind of nice to meet you see for over 100 years Jonah Hex, but you and your friends and going down.

Alex

What are you up too Quintin Turnbulls?

Quintin Turnbull the Second

Simple he made chromogenic suit so he can sleep for over 148 years.

Quintin Turnbull the Third

He told us the plans to create a second Civil War.

The Fly Trap Kid

A Second Civil War.

Quintin Turnbull

That's right but this time the south shall win and we shall take over all of the United State.

Jonah Hex

Not if we can stop you three first.

Quintin Turnbull

Oh really.

Out from their armoured battle suits are missile launches and machine guns.

Sam

Wow we didn't see that one coming.

All of the Quintin Turnbulls fired their machine guns, but the Spies all pulled out their Bullet Proof Flower Shape Deflector Shields to block the fire of the machine guns.

Vigilante jumped into the air, the same as for Jonah Hex and the Fly Trap Kid and fired their guns at the Quintin Turnbulls and The Fly Trap Kid use Spike and Jaws's thorn attack onto the Quintin Turnbulls, but the armour from the Quintin Turnbulls didn't break.

The Fly Trap Kid

Looks like there armour is also thorn proof.

The Spies keep their shields up and came in closer to the three Quintin Turnbulls while they keep firing their machine guns at them, but they fired their missiles at them, causing the missiles hit their shields and also causing the spies to fly and hit the wall behind them, causing to tear some of their clothes off from their spy suits and also ripping off their mask.

Sam

Oh no our mask now they know our secret identities are reveled

Vigilante

Well it's not mask that makes the hero or the heroine it's the person underneath, so don't need the mask right now we have a job to do.

Vigilante keep on firing his guns so as Jonah Hex. Jonah Hex throw his hatchet at Quintin Turnbull the first striking into his armoured suit. He pulled it out and throw it back at Jonah Hex, but he ducked and hit the wall.

Quintin Turnbull

I have one of those too.

Quintin Turnbull pulls out a plasma hatchet out from his armoured suit and throws it at Vigilante and Jonah Hex but they both dodged it and Jonah jumped onto his head and started to hit him.

Jonah Hex

This is for my wife and my son.

Quintin Turnbull was blinded by Jonah Hex and Vigilante jumped on him and so as Alex onto left arm, but Quintin Turnbull throw them off of him, Quintin Turnbull the second caught and throw him at the wall knowing his hat off, he than activated his flamethrower and fires it at Vigilante, but Clover steps in with a mouthful of Ice Mint Breath mint and breathes it onto Quintin Turnbull the second freezing him in a block of ice.

Vigilante

Thanks for the save.

Vigilante brushed his hat and puts it back onto his head.

Clover

Your welcome the Ice Mint Breath Mint freezes baddies and refreshes your breath.

Quintin Turnbull the third lifted Alex in the air and slammed her onto the ground and then stomped on her causing blood to come out from her nose, mouth and forehead, but The Fly Trap Kid and Spike and Jaws ripped his robotic leg off from Quintin Turnbull the third's robotic suit and hit it at him sending him flying across the room.

Alex

Thank Victor

The Fly Trap Kid

For the second time it's the Fly Trap Kid.

Quintin Turnbull

Well, well you defeated my son and grandson but how about the first Quintin Turnbull.

Quintin Turnbull's battle suit started to grow and more machine guns and missile launchers came out from him, Jonah Hex sees the engine of the machine and has an idea.

Jonah Hex

Everyone aim to the chest.

Clover

Why

Sam

I know why just do it.

The Spies throw their Exploding Flower throwing stars at the engine, Jonah Hex and Vigilante started to shoot at the engine and the Fly Trap Kid fires Seeds, thorns and acid at the engine causing Quintin Turnbull's suit to blow up and sending him flying out from his battle suit and crash landed onto the floor.

The Spies, Vigilante, The Fly Trap Kid and Jonah Hex all looked down on him and see that he wasn't moving.

Alex

Did the explosion knock him out?

Jonah Hex

No he is dead, finial.

In the evening back at WOOHP HQ, The Spies, Vigilante, The Fly Trap Kid and Jonah Hex were all in Jerry's office with Jerry.

Sam

Looks like your identities are revealed during the mission.

Clover

But the Turnbulls didn't know about us that's what is important.

Vigilante

But since you are partners with the Justice League people all around you get to know you.

Alex

See we have allies to help us in situations like the one we have today.

Sam

Well we don't need our masks any more.

Jerry

Well done spies, Vigilante, The Fly Trap Kid and Jonah Hex, looks like Quintin Turnbull second and third are locked up.

Jonah Hex

And the first one is dead, looks like I am stuck in this time.

Sam

Yes you are.

Alex

Your family is dead.

Clover

But you have new friends to keep you busy.

Vigilante

That's why the Justice League wants you to be their new member.

Jonah Hex

I am all right with that, beside I have to get uses to the 21st cemetery, by the way what this do.

Jonah Hex press the button.

Jerry

No that releases all of the WOOHP baddies.

On the monitor all of the baddies are free from their cells.

Vigilante

Well Fly Trap Kid how about some Baddie round up?

Fly Trap Kid

You bet I do.

Jonah Hex

Hey what for me

Vigilante, The Fly Trap Kid and Jonah Hex rushed to catch the baddie, and the Spies transform back into their spy suits and fallow them.

Meanwhile back at the Legion of DOOM, Lex Luthor, Tim Scam, Tala, Geraldine, Gorilla Grod and Mandy watch the tape from Turnbull Inc.

Geraldine

So it seems like the Turnbulls had failed to destroy the spies and one of the members of the Justice League.

Tala

Sending Jonah Hex into the present is a good idea, but in the end he joins the Justice League.

Tim Scam

You did your best Tala and I am proud of that.

Tala

Oh Timmy.

Mandy

See I told you should have me take them down.

Gorilla Grod

Perhaps you will team up with another group of ours.

Mandy

Yeah so who are they?

Lex Luthor

Mandy do you even heard about the Gas Gang?

Mandy

No who are they?

Gorilla Grod

A gang that are made of living gas you need to team up with them to get what is rightfully your and ours.

Mandy

Oh I am totally in.

The End


End file.
